


Laughter

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k18 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: He could hear Luffy snoring behind him, the lanky man's arm and leg thrown lazily over Law's waist.  The doctor basked in the warmth of the quasi-embrace before tossing away the stray limbs and sitting up.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I've been excitedly awaiting my second participation of 10 Days of LawLu! This is shorter than I usually go for, but that just makes it short and sweet, I think. I really like how this turned out, and I hope you guys enjoy this, too!**

Law spent his first day off sleeping in all day. Being a Cardiovascular Surgeon came almost naturally to him, but that didn't make it any less exhausting having multiple surgeries in a single day, or even in consecutive days. Luffy didn't mind, having plenty of his own work and friends to occupy his time with, and when Law finally took time off from work (with the exception of emergencies that his team couldn't handle, which only happened rarely, since Law had a hand in teaching them what they knew), Luffy left him alone to rest on the first day, then spent the other days with him.

Law woke up in the middle of the night – or rather, in the early hours of the morning, as the blurry numbers of the clock on the nightstand cleared to read _12:36_. He could hear Luffy snoring behind him, the lanky man's arm and leg thrown lazily over Law's waist. The doctor basked in the warmth of the quasi-embrace before tossing away the stray limbs and sitting up. He glanced back at Luffy, not because he feared the man would awaken from the sudden movement – Luffy could sleep through a hurricane, yet somehow always woke as soon as he felt Law shifting in the midst of a nightmare –, but because he enjoyed being able to look upon the peaceful expression on the younger's face (even if Luffy never failed to drool in his slumber). It was a rare sight, not because Luffy was rarely peaceful, but rather he was always smiling (with a few rare exceptions of seriousness); though, Law supposed that could be taken as Luffy's natural peaceful state.

Turning away, Law slid off the bed and left the bedroom behind in favor for going to the kitchen. His automatic response was to make a beeline for the kitchen to make coffee, but he managed to redirect himself to the fridge for a glass of milk instead. When he finished and rinsed the glass, setting it in the sink to be washed with the breakfast dishes, he went to leave the room, only to stop in the doorway. A dark figure stood in the living room, and for just a second, fear crushed Law's lungs, but the person approaching was too small, too dark-haired...

“Torao?”

...too soft-spoken towards him to be the physical manifestation of the shadows in his memories and night terrors.

“Luffy,” Law sighed, relief causing his shoulders to slump as his boyfriend shuffled up to him and locked arms around his waist. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was. But I wanted to say 'welcome home' to you, but you were asleep, and I got bored waiting for you to wake up, so I fell asleep too. So now that we're both awake...” Luffy beamed up at him. “Welcome home!”

Law was a little flabbergasted, but it _had_ been a few weeks since their schedules last synced up enough for them to enjoy a meal together, or even do anything besides _sleep_ next to each other (for a few hours, at least, before Law had to get up to start a new work day). He blinked out of his thoughts when he felt Luffy's arms tightening around him, forcing him to sway with the shorter man. Law raised a brow, lips quirking into a confused smile.

“Luffy, what are you doing?”

Luffy hummed, resting his chin on Law's chest as he looked up at him. “Dancin' with you.”

Law slowly rested his hands on Luffy's shoulders, and together they swayed and turned in the middle of the living room. It might not have been the best idea to do it in the dark, and accidents were bound to happen. It began when Luffy stepped on Law's toes and, in the process of yanking his foot back in response to the pain, Law's heel hit the bottom of the couch. As Law went to reach for his foot, now throbbing on the front _and_ back, his forehead collided with Luffy's and both of them went down, legs overlapping as they collapsed on the floor.

They took a moment to nurse their heads, Law's aching more than Luffy's, and as they caught each other's eyes, Luffy's usual grin spread across his face and he began bellowing with laughter, leaning back and clutching his stomach. Law couldn't help it and joined in just a moment later, his quieter chuckles joining the joyful symphony in the air. He almost didn't notice Luffy stop laughing until he saw Luffy staring at him, silent with a soft smile on his face.

“What?” Law asked, shifting to stand, but Luffy's hands caught his, stopping him from rising.

“I love you, Law,” Luffy said, eyes and words full of so much emotion that Law couldn't possibly separate the love from the happiness from the wonder from everything else. 

Law squeezed Luffy's hands, ducking his head to hide the shaky smile and blush sprouting on his face. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** _Prompt: It was random and silly and barely 1 o'clock in the morning, but they found themselves dancing in the darkened living room to no music and a whole lot of laughter._ \- from **@unblockingwritersblock** 's tumblr page


End file.
